Smile
by far horizons
Summary: Oikawa tidak pernah melihat Kageyama tersenyum. Dia tidak percaya Kageyama bisa tersenyum sampai dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. OiKage. One-shot.


**Smile**

 **Haikyuu!** © **Furudate Haruichi**

Kadang-kadang, ketika Oikawa dan Iwaizumi memiliki waktu luang, mereka mengunjungi Kitagawa Daiichi untuk melihat perkembangan tim lama mereka. Seperti hari ini, karena gedung olahraga Seijoh sedang direnovasi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan latihan rutin yang berlangsung setiap pulang sekolah. Mereka pun sepakat untuk mampir ke Kitagawa Daichii. Pada saat mereka datang, gedung olahraga Kitagawa Daichii telah ramai. Ada sekelompok orang yang mengenakan seragam berbeda, berdiri membentuk lingkaran di seberang ruangan. Tertulis kanji Chidoriyama di jersey mereka. Rupanya ada pertandingan persahabatan hari ini. Oikawa memandang mereka dengan antusias. Dia datang di saat yang tepat.

Sang pelatih yang menyadari kehadiran Oikawa dan Iwaizumi lantas menyapa mereka dengan hangat. Begitu juga adik-adik kelas mereka. Usai bercakap-cakap sebentar, mereka mengambil posisi di pinggir ruangan agar tidak mengganggu pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai.

Sudah menjadi karakter Oikawa menonton pertandingan voli dengan mata terbuka lebar sampai Iwaizumi mengingatkannya untuk berkedip. Iwaizumi sendiri menikmati pertandingan ini tetapi dia bukan Oikawa yang menganalisis setiap pemain satu demi satu dan menemukan titik kelemahan mereka. Baru beberapa menit pertandingan berjalan, Oikawa telah berkomentar tentang buruknya kemampuan kerja sama tim Kageyama. Secara teknis, kemampuan Kageyama sebagai seorang _setter_ memang unggul maka tidak heran bila orang-orang menyebutnya jenius. Namun menurut Oikawa, teknik yang bagus saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang _setter_ yang handal. Bagaimana seorang _setter_ menarik kemampuan _spiker_ nya hingga seratus dua puluh persen itulah yang terpenting. Oikawa merasa sedikit sombong dengan dirinya yang jauh lebih unggul dalam hal itu dibandingkan dengan Kageyama.

Iwaizumi mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya mengapa tatapan Oikawa terus terpusat pada Kageyama dan tidak pada kedua tim secara keseluruhan. Oikawa mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa ketika giliran Kageyama melakukan _serve_ dia terlihat terpesona sekaligus terkejut. Iwaizumi tidak mengira dia akan mendapati ekspresi seperti itu dari Oikawa apalagi Kageyamalah yang menjadi alasannya.

Set pertama berakhir dengan kemenangan Kitagawa Daiichi. Iwaizumi ikut merasa bangga atas kemenangan mereka di set pertama. Lawan mereka, Chidoriyama, tergolong lawan yang tangguh tapi tim lamanya mampu bertahan dan menyerang balik. Oikawa pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Omong-omong, Oikawa," celetuk Iwaizumi. "Kau tadi terlihat sungguh-sungguh memerhatikan Kageyama. Tidak biasanya."

"Aku memerhatikan Tobio?" Oikawa terkekeh pelan seakan apa yang barusan diucapkan Iwaizumi adalah lelucon. "Jadi sepanjang pertandingan tadi kau memandangi wajahku, Iwa-chan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh," geram Iwaizumi. Kalau Oikawa mengelak dari pertanyaannya artinya dia benar dan Oikawa tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

"Sekarang aku memang melihatnya." Kali ini pandangan Oikawa benar-benar tertuju pada Kageyama. "Coba lihat wajahnya, Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan akan cepat keriput kalau dia terus berwajah seperti itu," komentar Oikawa saat Kageyama memarahi Kunimi yang tertangkap basah tidak memberikan performa yang maksimal. Akibatnya, mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang kemudian segera dilerai oleh pelatih. Bukannya saling mengakui kesalahan seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan, Kageyama malah mendecak kesal sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya pada kinerja asal-asalan Kunimi.

"Jauh lebih baik daripada senyum palsumu, Oikawa," Iwaizumi menimpali, kepalanya bersandar di dinding tetapi perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada tim lamanya yang tengah mendengarkan arahan dari pelatih. Setelah Oikawa lulus, sesuai dugaan, Kageyama langsung menduduki posisi setter di Kitagawa Daiichi. Berbeda dengan Oikawa yang saling berbagi masukan dengan anggota timnya, Kageyama lebih rajin memberikan kritikan pada mereka.

"Iwa-chan, kau kejam! Senyumku selalu tulus kau tahu," Oikawa membela diri.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah nelihat Kageyama tersenyum? Anak itu memang berwajah sangar tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah melakukannya."

Oikawa membelalak kaget. "Apa kau tidak sedang berimajinasi, Iwa-chan? Aku tidak pernah melihat Tobio-chan tersenyum."

"Untuk apa dia tersenyum pada senpainya yang tidak berguna seperti kau?" Iwaizumi menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Dulu aku pernah membaginya onigiri dan dia tersenyum padaku."

"Kau tidak pernah membagi onigirimu padaku, Iwa-chan."

"Tidak kubagi pun kau sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu, Shittykawa," tukas Iwaizumi kemudian memukul ringan lengan Oikawa. Teman sepermainannya itu mengerang kesakitan seolah ia baru saja menerima pukulan tinju. Iwaizumi melotot ganas padanya dan terlihat akan memberikannya pukulan tinju sungguhan kalau Oikawa tidak mau diam.

Set kedua dimulai. Chidoriyama memimpin pertandingan di menit-menit pertama. Tak lama kemudian, Kitagawa Daiichi mengejar ketertinggalan mereka. Oikawa dan Iwaizumi sama-sama terperangah ketika Kageyama berhasil menambah skor dengan melakukan _straight spike_. Apa yang tidak bisa anak itu lakukan?

Peluit wasit berbunyi nyaring. Pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan Kitagawa Daiichi. Adik kelas mereka tertawa gembira dan saling melakukan tosdengan yang lain kecuali Kageyama. Setter jenius itu tidak membaur dengan timnya dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya kegembiraan sama sekali. Dia tetap Kageyama yang bersorot mata tajam dan mengintimidasi. Oikawa mencoba membayangkan Kageyama tersenyum lebar namun yang muncul di pikirannya adalah Kageyama yang menyeringai seperti tokoh antagonis yang berhasil menjalankan rencana jahatnya.

Beberapa junior datang menghampiri Oikawa dan Iwaizumi. Mereka menanyakan kabar, bersenda gurau, dan bercakap-cakap layaknya senior dan junior pada umumnya. Walaupun, juniornya saat ini sedang menyita perhatiannya, Oikawa diam-diam tetap mengamati Kageyama dari sudut matanya. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Iwaizumi, dia menjadi penasaran akan wajah tersenyum Kageyama.

Pada akhirnya, ketika Oikawa dan Iwaizumi berpamitan pulang pun Kageyama tidak menunjukkan senyumnya. Hal ini membuat Oikawa jengkel. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bibirnya selalu melengkung ke atas dan alisnya mengerut. Kejengkelan Oikawa ternyata menular karena berikutnya Iwaizumi juga mengerutkan alisnya. "Oi, berhenti berwajah seperti itu, Oikawa."

"Tobio tidak tersenyum sedikitpun, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa mengeluh, kakinya menendang batu kerikil ke pinggir jalan.

" _Mood_ mu rusak hanya gara-gara itu?" Iwaizumi menghela napas. Seharusnya dia bisa memprediksi hal seperti ini akan terjadi. "Buat dia senang kalau kau ingin melihatnya tersenyum."

Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Memangnya tidak ada cara selain itu?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melakukannya, jangan harap dia akan tersenyum padamu."

Jawaban Iwaizumi semakin menghancurkan mood Oikawa. Iwaizumi benci melihatnya terus menggerutu seperti ini, tapi bukan salahnya Kageyama tidak pernah tersenyum pada Oikawa mengingat teman sepermainannya ini tidak pernah menggubris permintaan sang junior. Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk melukis senyuman di wajah Kageyama. Apalagi jika Oikawa yang melakukannya.

Mereka berdua berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Iwaizumi melambaikan tangan padanya yang dibalas Oikawa dengan setengah hati. Dalam hati, Iwaizumi berharap sahabatnya tidak akan memikirkan hal yang sepele itu berlebihan.

* * *

Harapan Iwaizumi tidak sepenuhnya menjadi kenyataan. Memang, Oikawa telah kembali seperti semula, penuh senyum dan tawa. Bahkan ketika Iwaizumi menanyakan keadaannya, dia mengaku bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Seolah dia benar-benar lupa bahwa kemarin dia baru saja marah karena Kageyama tidak tersenyum. Mungkin dia menyadari kalau dia sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakan kemarin.

Namun, terkadang Iwaizumi mendapati Oikawa sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Bertahun-tahun bersama membuat Iwaizumi lebih peka terhadapnya. Sebaliknya, Oikawa tampak tidak peduli dan pura-pura tersenyum saat dia tertangkap basah melamun oleh sahabatnya. Karena selanjutnya Oikawa tetap bersikap normal, Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk memendam kekhawatirannya.

* * *

Malam itu, hujan lebat mengguyur kota. Oikawa merutuki nasibnya yang buruk. Iwaizumi telah berpesan padanya untuk tidak latihan sampai larut malam yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Dia terlalu asyik melatih _jump serve_ nya sampai dia lupa waktu. Dan beginilah akibatnya, dia harus pulang menembus hujan. Lututnya yang mulai terasa sakit memaksanya untuk segera istirahat dan tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di gedung olahraga. Maka dengan enggan Oikawa memakai payungnya lalu berjalan di tengah kegelapan dan rintik hujan.

Bukannya mereda, hujan justru turun semakin deras. Gemuruh halilintar turut mengiringi perjalanannya. Oikawa menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia berteduh terlebih dahulu karena jelas payungnya tidak efektif menahan hujan lebat atau dia terus berjalan sehingga dia bisa cepat sampai di rumah. Dia memilih opsi terakhir.

Masih beberapa belokan sampai dia tiba di rumahnya. Tiba-tiba di ujung jalan terlihat sosok manusia yang tengah berlari, membawa tas yang melindungi kepalanya dari tumpahan air hujan. Sosok itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang familiar. Namun, melihat di tengah-tengah hujan tidaklah mudah apalagi jika penglihatanmu buruk. Ketika petir menyambar, sosok itu menghentikan larinya. Iba sekaligus penasaran, dia mendekati sosok yang tampaknya ketakutan itu.

Oikawa setengah tidak percaya bahwa sosok di hadapannya yang tengah menggigil itu adalah Kageyama. Juniornya itu basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kepalanya tertunduk di bawah tas sekolahnya. Petir menyambar lagi, kali ini lebih keras, dan dia bergidik ngeri. Oikawa segera menaungi Kageyama dengan payungnya.

Kageyama mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan Oikawa. Ada ketakutan di balik tatapan matanya yang keras dan dingin itu. Bibir kecilnya terlihat pucat. Dia menurunkan tasnya dari puncak kepalanya.

"Astaga, Tobio-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Oikawa khawatir. Dia belum pernah melihat Kageyama dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat, Kageyama hanya memandangnya dengan mata yang sayu seakan dia tengah berhalusinasi. Gemuruh petir terdengar lagi. Refleks, Oikawa meletakkan tangan kirinya di punggung Kageyama, membawanya mendekat. Kehangatan memancar dari tangannya. Kemudian Kageyama menyadari bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah nyata dan bukan halusinasi semata.

"Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisik Oikawa sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kageyama, menenangkannya. Entah mengapa, Kageyama yang terlihat lemah membangkitkan insting protektifnya. Oikawa benar-benar aneh belakangan ini. Dia suka memerhatikan Kageyama bermain voli, meski kehebatannya tetap membuatnya iri, dia penasaran dengan wajah tersenyum Kageyama, dan kali ini dia ingin melindungi Kageyama.

Junior yang didekapnya itu mengangguk lemah. Setelah agak tenang, Oikawa melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Kageyama. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dalam keheningan yang canggung, sama-sama tidak terbiasa dengan keintiman yang mendadak muncul.

"Jangan lupa membawa payungmu kalau kau berlatih sampai malam, Tobio-chan," nasihat Oikawa, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Kageyama mengernyit. "Bagaimana Oikawa-san bisa tahu?"

"Kau mengenakan pakaian olahragamu Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama menatap _jersey_ nya yang terlihat seperti kain pel saking basahnya. "Oh. Kau benar."

"Lagipula," Oikawa menambahkan, "Memangnya untuk apa lagi kau tinggal di sekolah sampai larut malam? Kau kan tidak suka belajar, Tobio-chan."

Meski yang dikatakan Oikawa benar, Kageyama tetap cemberut. Pipinya yang sedikit menggembung dan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut tampak manis bagi Oikawa. Tersadar dari pikirannya yang melantur, Oikawa mengalihkan pandangannya yang melekat di wajah Kageyama. Juniornya yang bebal ini tidak boleh tahu kalau dia sedang memerhatikannya.

Hujan deras telah mereda menjadi rintik-rintik ketika mereka sampai di rumah Kageyama. Hari semakin larut sehingga Oikawa menolak tawaran Kageyama untuk mengeringkan diri terlebih dahulu di rumahnya. "Untung kau bertemu denganku di tengah jalan." Ucap Oikawa sebelum Kageyama masuk ke rumahnya.

Kageyama mengangguk lalu berkata, "Oikawa-san untuk hari ini," Sebagai orang yang tidak pernah kesulitan mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkannya, Kageyama justru masih payah dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Kau sudah menenangkanku tadi." Dia menatap Oikawa dengan sorot mata yang lembut, pipi bersemu merah. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman. "Terima kasih."

Andaikan waktu bisa berhenti, Oikawa ingin menghentikannya sekarang karena dia baru saja melihat senyum yang paling indah. Dia tidak tahu seulas senyuman dapat membuat jantungnya berpacu kencang. Sayang, senyuman itu menghilang begitu cepat seolah-olah tidak pernah berada di sana. Kageyama berbalik dan hendak masuk ke rumah, tidak tahan dengan baju olahraganya yang terasa lengket. "Tobio!" Nama itu meluncur tanpa permisi dari mulut Oikawa.

Sang junior menoleh, alis terangkat. Tidak ada embel-embel _chan_ di belakang namanya. "Ya?"

Giliran Oikawa yang gugup. Pipinya terasa panas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk sesaat sampai Oikawa akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak akan menaungimu lagi kalau kau kehujanan."

"Oh." Raut muka Kageyama keheranan, namun dia tidak menanyakan maksud Oikawa lebih lanjut. Dia lalu meninggalkan Oikawa sendirian di depan rumah.

Oikawa menepuk dahinya. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tetap membiarkan senyum Kageyama sebagai misteri karena sekarang jantungnya masih berdebar tidak karuan.

* * *

 **A/N: Saya lagi tergila-gila sama haikyuu dan OiKage pairing yang paling saya suka. Sedih juga liatnya di ffnet fandom ini nggak begitu rame kayak di ao3. Denger-denger banyak yang nggak suka pairing ini ya? Di ao3 fic buat pairing ini dikit banget cuma 300-an. Bandingin sama jumlah fic nya haikyuu di ao3 yang ada 20 ribuan.**

 **Anyway, maafkan kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan eyd. Mohon kritik sarannya dan terima kasih mau membaca! :D**


End file.
